heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster Gold Vol 2 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * * :* :* :* :* * Other Characters: * * * * Cameos The following characters make one panel flashback appearances only * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (as a teen) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * :* * :* * :* * * :* * :* * :* :* :* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes * This issue shipped on August 22nd, 2007. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from ''Countdown'' #37. * , Supernova (Daniel Carter) and Rip Hunter all appeared last in ''52'' Week Fifty-Two. * The Justice League of America appeared last in Justice League of America (Volume 2) #12. * Booster's best friend Blue Beetle was murdered by Maxwell Lord in ''Countdown to Infinite Crisis'' #1. * First appearance of Rose Levin. Rose is destined to become the future wife of Daniel Carter, and by extension a great ancestor of Booster Gold. * The scene with Kamandi fighting Chaaku is from ''Kamandi'' #3. | Trivia = * The tagline for this series is "The Greatest Hero the World Has Never Known!" * This issue gives special thanks to Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid... but definitely not Keith Giffen! sic * The title to this issue, "52 Pick-Up", has multiple meanings. 52 pickup is the name given to a popular practical joke disguised as a card game. It is also a reference to the weekly maxi-series 52, in which Booster Gold played a pivotal role. "52 Pick-Up" may also be a reference to Booster's new mission in life, to fix and/or "pick-up" the broken pieces of the timestream caused by the recreation of the Multiverse. * Souvenirs found in the Justice League trophy room include: Orion's helmet; Jay Garrick's helmet; Deathstroke's mask and sword; a Starro spore and one of Red Tornado's android replacement heads. * Rip Hunter's Chalk Board contains the following notations: :*Wormholes :*1870 :*New Krypton? :*1939 :*(New Earth, Earth-2) :*1985 + 2006 = Why 2008??? :*Superman & the Legion of Super-Heroes :*Thom Kallor = Traveler? :*Power Girl: Missing :*The Return of Ray Palmer :*Beware the Red Lanterns??? :*Ronnie Raymond + X = Firestorm! :*Long Live the Real King :*Darkseid R.I.P. :*Titans Hunt II :*Don't worry about Countdown - focus elsewhere :*??Who is Dr. Thirteen??? | Recommended = * Countdown | Links = * * Booster Gold article at Wikipedia * Booster Gold article at Toonopedia * Booster Gold profile at the Oracle Files * Booster Gold profile at Cosmic Teams * Booster Gold profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Booster Gold series review at the Cosmic Treadmill *The Origin of Booster Gold at DC Comics' Heroes and Villains Page }}